


Late Night on the Commander's Bridge

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Julian Tifflor!Misha, M/M, Oral, Perry Rhodan AU, Perry Rhodan!Jensen, Reginald Bull!Jared, Rimming, almost porn with plot, bareback, science fiction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 26: It's the year 2080, and Arkonian technology has allowed humanity to explore space further than they ever imagined. This is the story of the starship DRUSUS, its Commander, and a Lieutenant who harbors very human feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night on the Commander's Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Since y'all complained about the lack of porn yesterday... ;)
> 
> Have a [Perry Rhodan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perry_Rhodan) AU! Because I always shipped Perry Rhodan/Julian Tifflor, and occasionally Perry Rhodan/Atlan.

It started about two weeks after Misha met Jensen.

Which, in and of itself, wasn’t something Misha had ever hoped for. You didn’t just meet the Administrator of the Solar Empire, the first man on the moon, the legend. Except for when you maybe pilot a mission to rescue Atlan, the Emperor of the Arkonian Empire, and thoroughly impress a couple of people higher up.

Misha had counted on being star-struck - after all, Ackles was the hero of the Solar System, having saved humanity many times and not even stepped down from leading risky missions long after he became the officially elected Administrator of the united earth - Terra - and the Solar Empire.

Ever since he was a little boy, Misha had dreamed of flying a Terranian starship one day, and had done exceptionally well in the Academy. Which is why he got to fly that mission, take out a couple of rebellious Arkonians, rescue Atlan, and manage to do it all without the Terran Mutant Corps.

“Well done, Lieutenant,” Ackles said while shaking his hand, and Misha was speechless.

When they told him that the Administrator still looked like he was barely 35 years old, he had taken it with a grain of salt. Sure, Ackles had been granted relative immortality by the Super-Intelligence Wanderer, back in the early days of the Third Empire, via cell-regenerating showers and eventually by being given a portable cell-regenerator that he wore on a chain around his neck. Misha never expected Ackles to be everything the various holograms all over Terrania, the Earth’s capital, depicted him as: young and beyond gorgeous, despite the fact that his 100th birthday had passed years ago, with eyes as green as the grass on Arkon and freckles splattered over his face like a star cluster.

“Thank you, Administrator,” Misha answered after a short moment, somehow managing to hold Ackles’ gaze.

The Administrator smiled, then, a bit lopsidedly, assessing Misha from head to toe and apparently appreciating what he was seeing. “I understand you’re one of the Academy’s best.”

“Indeed, Sir,” Misha nodded, not without pride. He had worked hard for his degree. “Best of my class.”

Ackles nodded to himself, although his blazing eyes never left Misha’s, who felt heat settle low in his spine and his heart jump in his chest. “You’ve proven your abilities today in more ways than I could ever wish for,” the Administrator continued. “How do you feel about becoming a member of the flagship’s main crew?”

“The DRUSUS? Really?” Misha burst out, then cleared his throat. “I mean, it would be a dream come true.”

Ackles, who had grinned at Misha’s spontaneous outburst, chuckled. “Then welcome aboard. For now, you’re gonna watch Lieutenant-Colonel Sikermann very closely and listen to his every word.”

“Yes, Sir,” Misha saluted, not without showing off a bit. He had trained hard over the past months and years in the Academy, and the effort didn’t seem lost on Ackles.

Ackles raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled. “I’ll be seeing you around.” The words were laced with thick, unmistakable attraction.

Misha swallowed heavily.

While he knew that Ackles’ first wife, an Arkonian, had died two decades ago in what could only be described as very tragic circumstances, Misha also knew that Ackles had grown up in the former state of Texas, now a district of the united Terranian nation, which was known for its conservative standpoint.

In the two weeks that followed, Misha had flown more missions than he had in all his three years of training at the Academy, all of them risky, and all of them successful. Not one mission went by without Ackles thanking him in person.

Then, one mission with the telepath John Marshal later, which ended in Ackles being captured and held hostage by the Jumpers - wandering salesmen - then Misha freeing him and his second-in-command, Padalecki, it all came down to the inevitable.

“Collins, to the Commander’s bridge,” came the order from the intercom, late at night after the mission.

Misha couldn’t deny that Ackles’ voice jumpstarted a couple of feelings within him that weren’t PG-rated. The apparent attraction between them did nothing to ease the pain of having to keep his distance from the Administrator, but Misha’s heart and body demanded more than a pat on the back.

He didn’t know what to expect when he entered the bridge that evening. It surely wasn’t a couple of minutes spent with awkward dialogue while exchanging suggestive looks that made Misha run hot all over.

By the time they had left the star cluster M-13, Ackles - Jensen - had been on his knees in front of Misha, sucking him off, while Misha still couldn’t believe what was happening.

It went unspoken and was never talked about, but after a mission - or after three days, give or take, without a mission - Misha would show up at the bridge.

Just like today.

They’re on the way to explore a system a couple thousand lightyears away from the Arkonian system, and nothing much happened during the day, but Misha knows what he can get away with tonight.

It’s what happens every time they meet for sex.

“Administrator,” Misha greets Jensen the second the entrance door slides shut behind him, and quickly glances around to check that they're alone.

“Misha,” Jensen sighs, an acknowledgement that Misha isn’t here on duty, but as a free man and - as Misha likes to think - a friend.

So Misha steps up behind Jensen, wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and slots their bodies together. Jensen gasps as an unmistakable encouragement, whispers “Lockdown,” to the positronic board computer, and then it’s on.

They never do it face to face, so Misha has to reach around Jensen, unzip his pants and pull them down, then he opens his own suit and lets his hard cock bob against the swell of Jensen’s ass. Jensen never talks, just hums with appreciation.

Misha figures that - despite the fact that they’re well into the 2080s by now - he’s deeply in the closet and far from admitting how much he enjoys being fucked by Misha.

Which is what they usually do. Misha lubes himself up and slides into Jensen, fucks him with hard and fast snaps of his hips, until Jensen groans out “Keylock,” to the positronic, then falls forward over the various buttons and scales of the ship’s main control panel and comes, mostly untouched.

There has ever only been one exception to this rule.

Misha once returned from a mission with a broken ankle after being held hostage by the Aras, the galactic doctors - ironically enough, for over a week.

Jensen had ordered him to the bridge that night, whispered, “I thought I’d lost you,”, then proceeded by having Misha sit down in the commander’s seat and riding him into next Sunday, even though he still didn’t look him in the eye.

Misha had thought that things would change between them afterwards, but they hadn’t. As soon as Misha was able to walk and stand again - with modern medicine that was three days later - they were back to Misha fucking Jensen over the control board and pretending it didn’t happen the morning after.

So it does come as a surprise when Misha slides into Jensen today, into his welcoming, tight heat, and starts fucking him in earnest right after giving Jensen barely a minute to get used to the feeling - only to have Jensen protest.

“Stop,” he mutters, and Misha holds still.

“What’s up? Everything alright?” he asks, and that right there is more dialogue than they’ve ever had during sex.

Jensen nods without looking at him. “Just, could you… maybe slower today?”

Misha’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “Yeah, sure.” He’d wanted to do that for months now, ever since Jensen had his test results sent to the intercom in Misha's room, showing that he was clean. Misha had returned the favor the day after and fucked Jensen bare for the first time two days later.

Now, finally, he gets to live the fantasy he had maintained ever since. He makes it slow and sweet, moves with care and ease, in and out in a maddening rhythm, and watches in delight as Jensen stars squirming under his hands. He bites his lips, frowns, and his fingers are trembling where they hold on to the edge of the control board.

“Good?” Misha smirks to himself, then drops to an excruciating pace that has Jensen feel every single inch of his dick as he thrusts in.

Jensen nods, still doesn’t talk.

Now, though, Misha feels ambitious. He keeps up the pace until Jensen tenses up around him, until his breath becomes irregular and harsh, until he presses his eyes shut and mutters his usual “Keylock.”

Right before he hits his climax, Misha pulls almost all the way out and stops.

Jensen  _whimpers_ .

It’s a sound so delicious that it almost drives Misha over the edge.

“Misha,” Jensen begs on the exhale. “Please, you can’t… don’t leave me like this, I swear, god, _please_.”

“What do you want, Jay?” Misha runs his hand up and down Jensen’s spine to tease him some more.

“Please, let me… let me come…”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Misha chuckles, feeling a rush of euphoria pump through his veins.

It’s over within the next five thrusts for both of them, Jensen collapsing on the control board with Misha on his back. It’s an orgasm as earthshattering as Misha never would’ve thought possible, and his legs are trembling to keep him upright.

So Misha takes a deep breath and slides out, cleans himself with a tissue, and tucks his cock back into his underwear to get dressed again.

When he’s done, Jensen is still bent forwards, panting with his elbows resting on the control panel, fingers shaky.

Struck by a sudden idea, Misha goes down on his knees behind him, reaching for the well-formed globes of Jensen’s ass and spreading them apart. Jensen’s hole is shiny with lube and Misha’s spunk almost dripping out, and Misha can’t have that. He leans in and runs his tongue over the puckered entrance, dips it into the loose muscle to push the come right back into Jensen.

Above him, Jensen groans, long and unabashed. “Fuck, Mish.”

Misha hums questioningly as he licks up Jensen’s crack one time, then pulls up his boxer briefs and pants, tucks Jensen’s half-hard dick into his underwear and re-dresses him.

Wordlessly, Jensen turns around and shakes his head. “Shit, that was…” he trails off, adjusts his now obviously fully hard cock. “The things you get up to.”

Misha wallows in the fact that he made  _Administrator_ _Jensen Ackles_ blush. “You love it,” he smirks. “Both the rimming and the fact that you’re leaking my come as we speak.”

With that, he leans against the control panel beside Jensen, brushing his shoulder against the Administrator’s. Jensen looks quite embarrassed, but he tilts his head and nods, a blink-and-you-miss-it moment.

Misha’s smirk only becomes wider.

“I love what you do to me, in general,” Jensen states, so quiet that Misha almost has to guess his words, the ‘I love _you’_ very much implied between the lines.

Then Jensen finally meets his eyes, and he looks vulnerable and open, his heart on a platter for Misha to take or to throw to the ground and stomp on. 

“I love you, too,” Misha replies, and pulls a very elated Jensen into his arms to kiss him for the very first time.


End file.
